One Kiss
by LightingWinter2
Summary: It only takes one kiss for these two to know how there true love is and that is what Brick & Blossom is going to find out Now All you have to do is read to find out HOW


One Kiss

**Narrator's POV**

It's a sunny day with dew from the night before. It was 2 in afternoon in October and a red streak came across the sky heading to the park. Meanwhile in the park at a bench was the leader of the PowerPuff Girls and pink heroin,Blossom. And someone is headed her way. Let's watch shall we...

**Blossom's POV**

I was reading '_Romeo &amp; Juliet _' when Romeo was saying his famous words then climbed up the gaurd rail on the side of the manison. Once he gets to her. He kisses her passionately. I pause put my bookmarker in and close the book. I wonder what it be like to kiss. You see I never had a my first, one kiss.

I do have someone I love and I imagine me and him kissing, holding hands, and saying sweet nothings. **But** I still can't help wonder about how a kiss feels when it happens. Will I feel sparks? Will my foot pop like in the movies like the Disney movie, '_Princess Diaries_'. I got to know. Then someone snapped me out my thoughts and you'll never guess who.

"Hi, Brick. What are you doing interuping my thoughs and making me stop my homework." I said a bit annoyed

" What? I can't vist one of my new friends and classmate." He cockly said twisting his cap forward

"Why don't you go fly off. I have homework I'm doing."

He looked down at my said, " You're still not done! I finished mine as soon I got home!" He started "I'm suprised and shocked at you, Miss Utonium. You never turn in things late."

I turned my head feeling my cheeks heat up "It's not my fault. It's those stupid monsters keep showing up! You would have thought they go away after most of the villains did, _**but**_ NO! Those monsters take time away from spending time with friends and finally dating so I could have my first and only one kiss!" I yelled then widening my pupil in shock and in embarrassment.

I never thought my face could get any hotter. I hid my face with my hands. The RowdyRuffs and us, PowerPuffs got fingers and toes when we hit puberty. But anyway; when I took them away Brick was gone. Well that's what I thought. When suddenly my chin was grabbed.

**Brick's POV**

I was finished with my homework when I got home from a half a day since a moster stomped on the the school so a part the school is destroyed. Since Boomer is on a date with Bubbles; I can't bother him. So I went down the stairs so I could find Blossom so I could bother her. Since it's fun. I don't know why it just is.

" Hey, Brick!" I turn to see the denial lovebirds and neither one is turning away from the screen

"Hey Butch and Buttercup, what's up?"There was a knock at the door.

I see Buttercup in a dark green shirt with light green lettering saying '_I'm a tomboy DEAL with it_' and black skinny jeans. I swear she is trying to show her ass off to Butch. Speaking of Butch, He's wearing a green collared polo with blue baggy jeans with a hole in the knee and a chain at the pocket. In which his cell phone kept getting caught and Butch is bare foot and BC is wearing blue and green striped socks.

"Nothing, but kicking your brother's ass in Mario Party 8" BC said excitedly punching Butch's shoulder. While I am going to answer the door.

" Don't listen to her; I still have a chance to get more stars" Butch whined get a star for completing the path as I opened the door with my face toward them.

"Alright, anyway Buttercup, where is Blossom?" I asked Buttercup

"Why do I need to tell you? I'm not a her keeper." She repiled

"Because He _**LOVES**_ her. Hey guys" I heard behind me. It was Lyss and her boyfriend, Bryan.

"No, I just find her interesting to bother." I told her as they came in and sat down at the square couch that fit in the concer.

"Oh yeah! Then why are you blushing." Bryan pointed out. How could I not know this? He was right.

"Okay, I don't know how I feel about Blossom." I started, "Anyway Buttercup, can you tell me where she is?"

" Yeah fine, she said she was going to the park before I left. DAMN IT, YOU BASTARD!"She said as Butch won. Butch just sticked his tounge out which made her blush pink.

"Thanks, Butters." As I ran out the door with my hoodie. Taking off into the sky headed to the park.

When I got to the park. I saw a orange and pink dot on a brown dot since i was up so high. I figured that was Blossom. When I thought that my heart skipped a beat.'_Maybe Lyss and the others were right that I love Blossom. Well only one way to find out_' I thought so I headed down.

When I landed near a bush away from her. I saw that she was wearing a pink collard shirt that said '_Sugar Baby_', hoop earings, a necklace with pink hearts. I got her for her birthday and low cut bottom jeans. I looked down at myself I was wearing tan pants with a belt holding them. A white t-shirt with a Coco Cola bottle on it and a red hoodie over that with my trusty red baseball cap.

"Hey Blossom, I see your wearing the necklace I gave you for your birthday" I said walking up toWhat? I can't vist one of my new friends and classmate." her. But I noticed she was staring in to space with her mouth was in a '○' shape, so I waved my hand in front of her. It seemed to work.

" Hi, Brick. What are you doing interuping my thoughs and making me stop my homework" She sounded kinda annyoned with a pout on her lips. Which is cute.

I say twisting my cap forward hoping to cover my blush looking in her pink cotton candy eyes"What? I can't vist one of my new friends and classmate."

"Why don't you go fly off. I have homework I'm doing."

I looked down at her book which was '_Romeo &amp; Juliet '_. It was our english homework due 6 days ago. I was in shock because she always on time with every thing. She's the perfect person and student, she is class president, news reporter, and most important she's a super hero.

I had to say it so, I did." You're still not done! I finished mine as soon I got home!" I started "I'm suprised and shocked at you, Miss Utonium. You never turn in things late."

She turned her head caught a glance that her cheeks heat up "It's not my fault. It's those stupid monsters keep showing up! You would have thought they go away after most of the villains did, _**but**_ NO!" I felt the fire that's burning fueling her anger.

"Those monsters take time away from spending time with friends and finally dating so I could have my first and only one kiss!" She yelled then widening her eyes in shock and in embrassment.

When she hide her face in the next second, I had an idea. It was time to show her how much I I flew up and over her to get behind her with no sound. It seemed to work her head was tilted a little bit like she was puzzled. So I grabbed her chin towards me while I bented down, closed my eye, and kissed her. She was in shock but mealted into the kiss and while I closed my eye. She closed both of hers.

_**Blossom's POV**_

He's kissing me! HE'S KISSING ME! Brick, The rowdyruff I love is kissing me. I am happy, but shocked. I dropped my book and throwed my arms around him. I always wanted to try this, but I was neverous and scared of what he'd say. I begged for an entrance and when he opened his mouth; our tongues danced. I sucked his tongue and he moaned. When I nocticed it was over I wimpered a bit.

" Blossom, I just realized your my one true love." He began " I'm sorry I didn' t think of it earlier" I was way beyond happy. Probly the most happiest I ever been.

"You just figured this now. I figured it years before" I spoke with payback in my words from what he said earlier.

And he says"Yeah; well some times it takes just ONE KISS.


End file.
